


How to make your day brighter in .1701 seconds

by or_else



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_else/pseuds/or_else
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that was an unexpected end to his school day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make your day brighter in .1701 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my second fic to make it out of the folder. And its super short. Welp.  
> Anyways.  
> I was really surprised at all the kudos things I got on my other fic?????????  
> Thank you so much! It means so much
> 
> And I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so here it is:  
> I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters. I don't own the idea either (its from here http://lauriial.tumblr.com/post/57593211695/college-len-picking-up-highschool-jim-one-day-and) and I'm not making any money off of this. I also don't have a beta. 
> 
> All I've got are my typos.

So it was official. Jim hated school.

It was long, boring, and, as far as he could see, _pointless._ He hated it with a passion. His best friend, of course, had a completely different option. _He_ thought it was a ‘stimulating environment necessary for proceeding to the next stage of life’. Right. Well. Jim thought it was a waste of time and that he could learn everything he needed to know off of the internet.

Anyways. That was beside the point at the moment because it was Friday. That was reason enough for Jim to be bouncing out the door. He missed the way Spock’s smirk said that he knew something Jim didn’t (it was his usual smirk, but Jim usually chose to ignore it). He burst out the door, talking excitedly to Spock about his weekend plans, before suddenly falling completely silent when he saw his car.

“BONES”

Heads turned to see the popular senior Jim Kirk running towards an obviously-not-in-highschool model status guy leaning against Jim’s perfect paint job. They whispered to each other _who is that guy? How does he know Jim Kirk?_

Spock’s glare silenced them.

Jim barely noticed.                                   

Bones, or whatever his name was, was looking unimpressed with the sudden of questions he was suddenly being attacked with.  His eyebrow raised, he somehow managed to look both amused and grumpy at the same time.

It was a skill that Jim admired, and usually made him pause. Not today.

“Bones! You didn’t tell me you were coming today! Don’t you have class? You should have told me, I would have…”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Just outside the door, Spock smiled. He flipped open his phone and shot Jim a quick text before walking out to his own car, thankfully free of attractive college age guys. Unlocking his car, he dumped his bag in the passenger seat and looked up to see how his friend (a term he reserved for very few people) was doing with his unexpected but welcomed guest.

Bones glanced up and raised an eyebrow in silent thanks. Spock nodded back and allowed a tiny smile to creep across his face. He and Bones (Leonard to everyone else) had planned this a few days before.

Jim was bouncing on the balls of his feet and, by the looks of it, had yet to actually open the car. Not that Spock was surprised. At all.

_[TEXT] [TO: James Kirk] [3:24 pm] [Remember to take precautions during your procreative endeavors]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm laughing because the notes are almost as long as the actual fic  
> oops


End file.
